It's All That
by The Love Card
Summary: Years after Syaoran left, he comes back. Unfortunately, the sweet and innocent Sakura he once knew is now a TOMBOY!!!
1. Unwelcomed Back!

Prologue  
  
  
  
Tomoeda, Japan  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I remembered a chestnut colored hair boy with intense amber eyes and a horrible temper. At first I thought he was a total snob. But when I found out that he was a descendant of Clow Reed, I became more frightened of him. I thought he would take the cards from me. He didn't. Deep inside he was just an ordinary boy needing some love and happiness.  
  
We started to get along finding the Clow Cards. Then his cousin came along; it was all patched up in the end. They were engaged. I had special feelings for him. Sometimes I think he has feelings for me too. But then, he left me here in Tomoeda while he was somewhere out there in Hong Kong. His cousin told me he was in love with me but I didn't know what to say. He didn't make a move either. I even tried to catch up with him when he was in the airport but I was too late. I arrived when the plane just took off.  
  
I don't understand. If he loved me back, he would've stayed. He was a fool thinking I would be okay without him. Well he's wrong. I've forgotten all about our friendship. My love for him died out this past six years.  
  
I'm not the same old innocent Sakura Kinomoto everyone used to love. I'm on my senior year. My long hair stopping at the waist. Eyes emerald, green as ever. Most popular girl in school along with her raven haired, amethyst eyed best friend. Captain of the Tomoeda high cheerleaders. Still single. Nobody knew of the heartbreak, not even Tomoyo. My feelings erupt from inside me, always pretending to be all right so that no one will sense how much I long for him. But I didn't cry, I wouldn't cry and I will never cry because of him.  
  
I'm the kind of student who talks back to teachers, spit gum at them, finding a fight each day and called by the principal almost every afternoon because of the misbehaviors I did. They don't understand what happened to a part of me that everybody cherished. I am a tough girl at the same time the top student, that's why the principal can't afford to kick me out of school. I get straight A's every semester. What can you say about that? A girl beautiful and hard headed in addition. Just call me Sakura and this is my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Hong Kong  
  
  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
This is a long awaited day for me. I'm finally going back to Tomoeda to finish my high school. Meilin and I have been pursuing our parents to send us back to Japan. At last our request is granted.  
  
Our engagement was is just a phony, by the way. Just an excuse so that the elders won't get me married with some girl I don't know.  
  
Meilin has grown up to be a lady. Her long black hair just as long, eyes ruby red. Back in school every boy would turn their heads and drool on the floor when she walks on halls with me. We never got any girlfriends or boyfriends as if our lives were left in Tomoeda. Mama wanted to train me harder that's why I developed well-toned muscles. My hair still chestnut brown sticking up in every direction just like before.  
  
I can't wait to set foot in Tomoeda and kiss the floor. I know Meilin is just as excited as I am. She can't wait to see her old friends again. Chiharu with her wavy curls. Yamazaki and his stupid talking. Eriol with his goofy smile. Noako and those big round glasses. Rika along with her sweet smile. Tomoyo plus her annoying video camera. And of course, Sakura as well as her cherry blossom scent and her big emerald green eyes. I can't wait to see all of them.  
  
"You probably think they still remember us," Meilin said right beside me.  
  
"Who wouldn't? The braggart Meilin and the grumpy Syaoran," I said, trying to calm her nerves down.  
  
"Yeah, is my outfit okay?" she asked while fixing her short skirt.  
  
"You look stunningly pretty," I muttered, rolling my eyes. She was wearing a red baby shirt to match her eyes and a very short skirt with a pair of platform red sandals, red earrings and a red backpack. She really is into red.  
  
When we arrive in Tomoeda at 7:00am, we'll go straight to school, sit there and recollect memories from six years ago. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.  
  
Let's get straight to the point. So, okay, I'm expecting to see Sakura as soon as possible. I loved her. And she loved me. Because of my stupidness, I allowed myself to be drifted away from her. Will she ever forgive me? Would I ever forgive myself? Maybe it's not such a good idea to think about her now. If I do, I'm about to use the time card and be there with her this instant.  
  
I'm Li Syaoran. Destined to be the Li clan leader, the most powerful clan in China. Also the top student of Hong Kong high. The thug in school and the most handsome of course. Who could resist a guy with bulging with muscles, hair sticking up everywhere and wears the coolest clothes to school with that mysterious black backpack to school?  
  
Nobody ever dared to touch that bag except for Meilin. She opened it when I wasn't looking and grabbed a green notebook. She discovered everything from that diary. It contained my love, hatred, hope and pictures of Sakura when we went camping and catching Clow Cards. Meilin got a swollen arm for that. I caught her reading it and punched her on the arm in the middle of the class. So we got a little carried away from our madness that the sensei received a black eye to separate the two of us. It still gives me a chuckle remembering that day. Two well-trained teenagers in the middle of a war are not to be dealt with. From all the thoughts running through my head I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was wondering how Sakura might look right now.  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
"Sakkkuuurraaa!!!" somebody shouted and I bolted upright.  
  
"What?" I said groggily shaking my head and figured out who yelled.  
  
"You're going to be late again if you don't hurry up. It's 7:15. You have 10 minutes to take a bath and 5 to change!" Kero screamed at me.  
  
"I can handle that," I said rushing to the bathroom.  
  
In less than 10 minutes, I was out of the bathroom fully cleaned and trying to decide what to wear. I pulled out a pair of black baggy pants and a hot pink sleeveless shirt. I put on my socks and sneakers. Grabbing my fuchsia backpack, I went out of the room. "No fair! You were using the dash card!" Kero said, shouting back at me.  
  
"Bye see you tonight!" I said slamming the door. I was going down the stairs when I saw Touya going up. I smiled at him but he just scowled.  
  
"I was just going upstairs to wake you up," he said scowling at me.  
  
"No need. I'm here," I said giggling at his childish face.  
  
"Haha very funny," he said sitting down to finish his breakfast. I grabbed a bun and head towards the door.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Dad asked.  
  
"I am, look," I said letting him see what I was eating and got near the door. Then I suddenly remembered something. I ran to dad and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Your allowance," he said as I smiled to him innocently. He handed me some bucks and I ran straight to the door.  
  
"Thanks, dad. I love you. Bye," I said dashing out the door.  
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
"She's growing up," Mr. Kinomoto said looking at her cherry blossom.  
  
"I wasn't like her when I was her age," Touya said looking concerned.  
  
"That's because you're not grown up yet," Mr. Kinomoto said punching him on the head and laughing at his son's reaction.  
  
  
  
Tomoeda High School  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
It's the very first day of school and I'm still on my usual habit of being late. I run through the deserted halls to 4A hoping my sensei doesn't notice me coming in. I ran faster praying that they haven't started the first day of classes' pep talk yet. I peeked at the door. The teacher was introducing two new students, one with chestnut colored hair and the other one had long black silky hair. I wonder where they come from. I'd love to have the honor of welcoming them to their place of doom. This was my chance to sneak in. The entire class had their mouths open. What's the big commotion about these new students? Everyone's acting as if they're movie stars or something. Tomoyo had her mouth hung up. Eriol with one of his goofy grins. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were giggling madly and Yamazaki also had a goofy grin similar to Eriol's. What the hell is going on here?  
  
I slowly opened the door and carefully made my way to sit down with the girls. Unfortunately, I got caught.  
  
"Ah Miss Kinomoto, so nice of you to join us. DON'T YOU HAVE RESPECT FOR OUR NEW STUDENTS?" I freeze on my tracks. That god damned teacher. The next thing you know you'll have gum in you're hair if you don't watch it.  
  
I muttered curses under my breath. Without even turning around, I said "Hi" irritably.  
  
"Is that all you're going say? Aren't you even gonna face them?" he said with a note of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Fine" I turned to see two very familiar faces. The chestnut haired guy. I couldn't believe it. I was rooted to the spot. I could feel my stomach churning. He smiled at me and I just stood there. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everyone knew about the Sakura-Syaoran love affair. I blinked my eyes making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.  
  
"Syaoran" I said barely a whisper, before everything turned to black. I could here Tomoyo screaming at the background. And that was the end of it. 


	2. Breaking the Rules

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Please don't hate me. Here's the second chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the plot. I'm just editing for my friend Raissa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I was at the clinic when I woke up with Tomoyo right beside me.  
  
"Sakura, are you fine now?" she asked me worry filled her voice.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her adjusting my eyes to the light in room.  
  
"Its lunch. The gang is outside," she said to me gently.  
  
"The last thing I remember is seeing some stupid Chinese person, it gives me the creeps," I said weakly, not even bothering to say his name.  
  
"And you know who it is," Tomoyo chirped in.  
  
"You know what I mean," I said giving her a glare. Since Syaoran went away, I called him Chinese person from then on.  
  
"Oh, as a matter of fact they're just behind the curtain with the gang," she said as if she just got a perfect score on a pop quiz.  
  
"They are?" I said massaging my head that still hurt. "They are!" I shouted when I finally got the message.  
  
"Yup, waiting for you to get up so you can join us for lunch," she said. Color started to drain from my face. She knows I'm going to break Syaoran's head in no time. But I'm not gonna do that. I'm gonna walk out of this stupid room as if he's just a stupid boy in a stupid world, looking at a stupid girl. And I am not stupid.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I'm famished, I didn't eat my breakfast this morning," I kicked the covers and got up.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Sakura? 'Coz your hands are shaking furiously," she asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just itching to break Li Syaoran's neck," I clutched my bag pretending it was the brat's head. My nails dug into the fabric.  
  
"Calm down Sakura, that was years ago," she said laying her hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to cry. You just have to face that ugly monster yourself, act like someone crazy then blast his ass to space," she said in a serous face despite the joke, as she would call it.  
  
"Good idea. I'd rather do that and never see him again," I said looking almost weepy.  
  
"Seriously"  
  
"Let's just get out of this hell. The smell is sickening me," I grabbed Tomoyo by the hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
My eyes were glued to her when she finally stepped out of the clinic, looking twice as stunning as she always had. Her eyes the usual emerald green but the usual sparkle now gone. Her outfit is totally cool compared to Meilin and the other girls' girly fashion. Sakura here has changed a wee bit. She didn't even lay her eyes on me. What am I, invisible?  
  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," she said, giving Takashi a high five.  
  
"Let's go. I'm starving, maybe there's still something edible in the cafeteria," Noako said rubbing her tummy.  
  
Sakura gave them a look.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Sakura. I'll be the third time this month," Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"Awww, come on guys. It will be the last. Promise. Scouts honor," Sakura said, saluting, "My treat!"  
  
Meilin gave me a look that said she didn't understand them. I simply shrugged, so do I.  
  
"Do you have enough money? Remember we have two additional in the gang," Rika reminded her.  
  
"Duh, I just got my allowance," Sakura said rolling her eyes. People sure do roll their eyes a lot around here.  
  
"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Meilin finally asked.  
  
"Ever heard of cutting classes?" Takashi said coolly, leading us to an unlocked gate at the back of the school.  
  
"Sure. We do it a lot back in Hong Kong," I answered for Meilin.  
  
"Really?" Sakura said wearily. I caught Tomoyo nudging her on the ribs.  
  
"Meilin, can you guard there for a second. I just need to push this stupid gate," Takashi said, trying to push the gate open. "It wouldn't budge"  
  
"Here, let me," Eriol said, giving Takashi a hand.  
  
"Guys, hurry up! I can see somebody coming this way wearing a a neck tie," Meilin warned from where she was standing near the building.  
  
"The principal!" Everyone's eyes bulged as they exclaimed.  
  
Eriol tried harder but the gate still won't budge. So I decided to put all those years of training into use. "Let me try," I stated calmly. Putting my hands in my pocket, I kicked the gate and at last it opened.  
  
"You should have done that earlier!" Sakura yelled angrily, before glaring at me and dashing off.  
  
"How on earth did you do that?!" Takashi exclaimed, shocked at how easily I opened the gate.  
  
"Training" we were still running with Sakura on the lead. I ran faster to [even] her.  
  
"So, where do you guys want to eat?" she asked the group when she noticed I was very close behind her.  
  
"Anywhere with food," Chiharu wrapped her arms around Takashi.  
  
"I guess we have to go for fast foods again" Tomoyo added. I could see a disgusted look at Sakura's face with what Chiharu and Yamazaki were doing.  
  
"Yuck! Those greasy and oily things!" Rika said looking grossed out.  
  
"What about our usual hang out?" Meilin asked. She caught the guys looking at her like she was crazy, while Sakura glared without looking at her. "What?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Oh.It's just that ." Noako said, cutting herself.  
  
"We don't usually go there anymore," Eriol answered for the group.  
  
"Why?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Because we don't like hanging out there anymore," Sakura answered icily still not looking at me.  
  
"Why?" Meilin pressed.  
  
"Somebody change the subject before Sakura strangles each one of us," Tomoyo said. She actually sounded like she did and by look in Sakura's face, I could tell its not far from happening.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was short but the next chappie will be up soon. If you think that was kind of lame, I promise the rest would be better. REVIEW! You'll make my friend crazy than she already is ;) 


	3. Battle of the Champs

A/N: I am finally back with a new penname!!! That was sooo long but school was on the way. Can you believe we had a project to submitted in the middle of the holidays?!? Enough talking, you've waited so long already. Here's the 3rd chapter.  
Chapter 3: Battle of the Champs  
"Why don't we skip lunch and go the new arcade at the mall?" Eriol suggested with a face saying 'don't even protest'  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "We'll go there! I'll pay the necessities. Who wants to challenge me on the new game I discovered last night?" she challenged excitedly.  
  
"Shut up, Sakura. You know very well no one beats you at video games" Yamazaki admitted.  
  
"I'm hungry" Chiharu pleaded looking at Yamazaki but he knew better and ignored it.  
  
"You'll forget your tummy when you spot knew outfits to try on" Sakura laughed, but she didn't sound a bit like the other girls.  
  
"Right. Last time we went to the mall, we missed the movie we were going to watch after Chiharu here suggested we go out for a little shopping and saw the sign 'New Arrivals' and 'Sale'" Tomoyo giggled.  
Syaoran's POV  
When we arrived Sakura, Eriol and Yamazaki raced to the video arcade. Guess who won? Sakura. She changed a lot. She wasn't girly like the others. I even caught her pushing Eriol on the escalator, sending him all the way down. She was actually having fun with us guys. She didn't go shopping with the others. I hate to admit it but Sakura was acting like a tomboy. She didn't even talk, look or even glanced at me. No, she didn't. Not me. I was trying to concentrate on a video game when I felt her on my back.  
  
"Wanna play?" I asked her as I killed a monster. I took the opportunity to be with her. That was the main reason why I came back anyway.  
  
"Sure" she took the seat right next to me.  
  
As soon as the game started, we were both in a 'no one can beat me in this' mode. She was good at this. And I was good at this. We were so engrossed in the game, we failed to notice the crowed building up on our back. Out joysticks nearly cracked at our wild grasps. I glanced at her at the corner of my eye. I swear I saw a small smile on her lips. I tool us nearly an hour to finish the game. Guess who won? I won. She couldn't accept that.  
  
"Wow you out done her and come to think of it, she never once did fail a game" one guy behind me said.  
  
I expected her to yell at me but instead she said "Let's play another game" and inserted another token in the slot.  
  
We continued on and on. For hours and hours we played the same game. Eriol and Yamazaki were nowhere to be seen. I hope they got bored and left us here. When the arcade was starting to close we were on out 30th round. The status: I win. She wins. I win. She wins. It all comes back and forth. Back in Hong Kong, I was the best player there. And now here I am with a girl and I'm losing every other time. The funny thing is I am actually having fun.  
  
"Excuse me but were closing" the woman in change said.  
  
She won. For the games we played she won on out last but I won the first.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing a punch in the air. "I studied you technique. You come up to me at the back and then strike hahaha but I won" She stood up to look for the others and turned to smile at me.  
  
I returned the smile but then she frowned again. She's getting on my nerves! I don't get her!  
Sakura's POV  
That was some game we played. I enjoyed it because he defeated me. At the same time I hated it because I saw for the first time in years the side of him that made me fall in love with him.once.  
  
It was the first time I lost a video game, not even Kero could beat now. It's hard to admit but I had fun. Wait, what am I saying? I always have fun in the arcade.  
  
I walked out of the place and spotted the others sitting sleepily on a bench outside. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 10:00 in the evening. Have we been playing that game for that long?  
  
"At last your finished" Naoko said standing, picking up her bag and trying to wake up Rika and Chiharu.  
  
"You should have asked Syaoran to buy the game for your birthday" Yamazaki joked, earning a glare. Lucky for him I was in a good mood or I might have broke his nose.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Meilin asked. I could see the shopping bags at the side of the bench. I sighed. They must have bought the whole mall.  
  
"I'm here. Did you guys wait for us that long?" the brat said from my back, making everybody jump.  
  
"What? You hoped we were going to leave you here alone with her?" Eriol smirked. "We can't take the risk. You'll be dead for sure, and we'll follow. You don't know how Sakura will react if we leave her with you"  
  
"I heard that" I hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. Again, I'm in a good mood but I'm about to lose my cool.  
  
He decided to change the subject. "Guys we have to move fast. The mall is closing in five minuets" He wrapped his arms around Tomoyo who was trying to stay awake so did Takashi and Chiharu. Good thing Rika left his boy toy in school and Meilin, in Hong Kong.  
  
"Who's gonna pay for the cab?" Chiharu asked wearily.  
  
"I am" Meilin volunteered.  
  
"How was the game? I heard somebody finally defeated you," Tomoyo asked while the rest hailed cabs.  
  
"It was great! He had this technique to block that I have not learned yet and we almost broke the video game because it was working overtime. That's the relatively good news but the bad news is I lost my whole allowance on this stupid game and I can't buy the cool sneakers I saw this summer" Sakura pouted.  
  
"I thought you're mad at him" Tomoyo said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"You know you are, Sakura," she said solemnly. She giggled softly after a while which really got to my nerves.  
  
"What? Why are you giggling? Is there something on my face?" I asked her irritably.  
  
"No, I just remembered how Syaoran would stare at you back then at fourth grade" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"And how he always eavesdrop at every conversation especially when it concerns Yukito" I added, joining the reminisce.  
  
We were still giggling as we entered the cab that stopped in front of us. The others took another cab. How the heck will you fit 8 people in just one cab? To my dismay Syaoran was with us since he live four blocks away from me. Meilin was on the front seat while I got stuck up sitting next to him because Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were still talking about fourth grade.  
  
"And how about the time when Tomoyo's voice was stolen by the voice card?" I suggested.  
  
"I wasn't there when that happened?" Eriol asked earnestly.  
  
"She lost her voice and wasn't able to perform in the play we were planning in school. You wrote on papers, right?" I turned to Tomoyo.  
  
She nodded. "I still have them in my closet?" she said tucking herself in Eriol's arms.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them. They're making me sick every time they get mushy. Soon my eyes felt heavy and started to droop. I could feel the cool air coming from the car air conditioner. Sleep brought me away from the conversation. I could still hear them talking. I didn't know what happened, I just slumped my head on something hard and brought myself to dreamland.  
Syaoran's POV  
We were engaged in conversation, talking about our adventures back then on fourth grade. They all laughed when I said the first time Eriol was serious was when he initiated Sakura and me.  
  
"Yeah, I still got the video tape. He looks really cute there," Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Remember the time when Syaoran played the princess and Sakura was the prince?" Meilin laughed.  
  
"The stupid void/light card went out on the middle of the scene" Eriol added.  
  
How could I forget that time? Sakura was about to kiss me when she felt the presence of that stupid card. Talk about bad timing.  
  
We were approaching Tomoyo's house when Sakura slumped into my shoulders.  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty slept with our talking" Meilin grinned, noticing how Sakura was sleeping comfortably on my shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you have to carry her when we get to her house. She hates it when someone wakes her when she's sleeping" Tomoyo advised me innocently. I looked at her with pleading eyes that said 'wake her up'.  
  
"As if you don't want to carry her" Eriol smirked behind his girlfriend.  
  
"But what if-" I started as I carefully went out of the car with much difficulty because of the precious bundle in my arms. Eriol slammed the door to my face. I looked at Meilin who shrugged with a mischievous grin playing on her lips. Finally, I looked down at the angel in my arms, she's so cute when she's sleeping. What would I do to make you care for me? I thought for a moment and smiled. I love her. If I could only bring back the trust she gave me long ago, I thought as I turned towards the Kinomoto residence. I slowly carried Sakura and rang the door bell while the others waited in the cab.  
  
The door opened and I looked at Touya. He first stared at me, then at Sakura. "When did you come back?" he asked, totally surprising me. I thought he would punch me on the nose or something for touching Sakura.  
  
"This morning" I said simply.  
  
"I can take care of that" He said, taking Sakura from me.  
  
"Why don't you come in and we'll have a little chat" Touya said. He wasn't calling me a gaki anymore!  
  
"No thanks. The others are waiting in the taxi. I just went here to drop Sakura."  
  
"Did they cut classes again? It's the first day of school!" he exclaimed, looking exhausted.  
  
The taxi beeped and I tuned my back from him. "I'd better go. Bye"  
  
Just when I thought he was finally over annoying me, he yelled, "Hey gaki! Come back here! I'm not through with you! If you ever laid a finger on my sister again, I'm gonna tear you into shreds!!!"  
  
"I promise you that!" I shouted back.  
  
"What was that all about?" Meilin asked when I entered the cab.  
  
"Nothing" I said with a smile similar to Eriol.  
  
"You always say nothing when you don't want to tell me something" Meilin said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"That's why I say nothing because I don't want to tell you something" I smiled at her. I always make things complicated because she hates complicated things.  
  
"Whatever. Sooooo. when are you starting the works on Sakura?" she asked to get back at me.  
  
"Probably. She isn't innocent anymore. Can you believe she made me lose a couple of times, and I never lose" I said, putting on a disgruntled face.  
  
"I know what you mean. She'll make a perfect pair for Ryan" she added. Now she really had he pissed off. "The whole gangs coming here tomorrow"  
  
She was referring to our friends in Hong Kong. May I remind you that we belong to the coolest gang in school. There are four of us, three guys and girl. Good thing Meilin didn't turn out like Sakura, but sometimes I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Did you know Tomoyo and Eriol are going out? Yamazaki and Chiharu also?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious. I saw them making out at the mall" I pointed out. "Of course I know! As well as the rest of Tomoeda.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you didn't notice since you were so engrossed in that game, you even forgot to eat"  
  
"Wow! You noticed? When you were busy buying the entire mall?!?"  
  
"Stop it, Syaoran" she said casting me a glare.  
  
"Ohhhh, I'm so scared!" I pleaded sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Bring me to sweet John?" I teased, referring to her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't start," she hissed dangerously.  
  
I smiled at her mischievously. I knew she would do anything to make me stop taunting, and she always does. The day was so good, I never want it to end. Who would have thought we'd turn up like this, especially Sakura. But what can I say, it's been six years.  
A/N: There! So that's the third chapter. Is it better than the previous ones? If I got anything wrong, tell me. You better review so I won't run out of inspiration again and stop writing. I'd really appreciate it if you would read my other fic, "Roommates" and tell me which style of writing is better. See ya soon (hopefully). 


	4. Psychological Problem

A/N: Sorry for the long wait (have you noticed that I always start my chapters with this?) If you haven't read my bio, I'm afraid I might not be able to update for sometime, (keyword: might) coz I've decided to concentrate my time on my other story, Roommates. It's not doing very well compared to this. It'll help me a lot (also if you want me to update faster on this) if you guyz would check it out and tell me what you think, k? I've been making you wait for so long so here it is..  
Disclaimer: I obviously do not own CCS, coz if I do, it wouldn't EVER have to end!!! (in such a CLIFFHANGER, might add) and I wouldn't be posting this in fanfiction.net. That's a good thing for you though coz you wouldn't be reading this for free if I did. But God, I wish I did.  
Chapter 4: Psychological Problem  
Next Day  
School  
Syaoran's POV  
Sakura yawned loudly. She has been yawning every other time since the class started.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, if you're so bored in my class, would you kindly do all of us a favor and just step out of the room" sensei said, running out of patience. Who wouldn't be annoyed with a student who yawns in the middle of a very important discussion?  
  
The class roared when they saw Sakura propped her arms over her head. It was clear she was sleeping.  
  
"I think she's tired sensei," Tomoyo giggled as Chiharu poked Sakura to wake her up.  
  
"She better have a good explanation for this or she'll have a little visit to the principal right this minute" the sensei threatened. Obviously she knew we ran out yesterday.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Rika said, shaking her.  
  
"What?" she said groggily.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, what are you doing?" the sensei said, seeing that she could hardly stand.  
  
"Sleeping" she yawned again.  
  
"Don't you have respect"?  
  
"You've said that yesterday already, so will you shut up and let me dream" she said stubbornly going to her position earlier.  
  
I didn't want to think what the terror could do, but instead she was smiling evilly. I noticed people doing that a lot lately. Maybe from Eriol's influence.  
  
All eyes were on her as she wrote on the board 'Since this is psychology, we might as well experiment Ms. Kinomoto on her inner thoughts'  
  
We waited silently for 2 minuets to allow Sakura to fall into deeper sleep. I don't know what they're going to do with her but it may be fun. I only hope Sakura won't regret this when she wakes up.  
  
In a whispered voice, sensei said to the class "Now that Ms. Kinomoto has drifted away to dream world, let's talk to her and see what's on her mind." The sensei walked up to her while the whole class watched. "I want all of you to be quiet and let's reveal Ms. Kinomoto's dreams."  
  
Sensei grabbed a chair and sat next to the sleeping form of Sakura. Despite of her punk clothes, she slept peacefully like an angel as the sunlight caressed her face.  
  
"Tell me Sakura, what are you dreaming?" the sensei started her interrogation.  
  
From my seat beside Sakura, I could see her smiling that familiar smile.  
  
"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone," Sakura said, still smiling. In the corner, I could see Yamazaki suppressing a laugh, while Eriol was covering his mouth. It was funny. She said it as if she was going to tell her biggest secret to Tomoyo.  
  
Acting childish as well, the sensei said, "I won't tell anybody, I promise."  
  
"Good. I'm dreaming about somebody with chestnut hair and amber eyes," she giggled girlishly, while sleeping. Isn't that weird?  
  
Everybody turned to me since I was the only one in school with amber eyes.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"It's a he"  
  
"Ohh. What's his name?" the sensei winked at me.  
  
Then, she said in barely a whisper, "Syaoran"  
  
All the girls in the room were speechless. The boys were busy keeping themselves from barking, while I was getting redder, and redder.  
  
"Ahh, Syaoran," sensei looked at me teasingly "what about Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't know. First, I was helplessly falling in love with him, then the next thing I know I'd love nothing more than to break his neck into pieces," she frowned. Great. Now, I probably look like all my blood rose up to my face!  
  
"Really?" finally having some mercy, she added, "Let's change the subject, tell me about your gang."  
  
"Oh, they're the coolest."  
  
"What about your best friend?"  
  
"Tomoyo. She's happy now that she's finally with Eriol. But to tell, you the truth I miss her video camera every time we go out" she admitted.  
  
"What?. What can I tape when all she does is stare out the window and hang out with those monkeys. She doesn't even wear proper feminine clothing anymore" Tomoyo reasoned, referring to Eriol and Yamazaki. "I only want to video tape her with Syaoran, no one else!" she added, much to my dismay.  
  
"Who are her other friends?" sensei whispered to the class, somebody answered 'Chiharu'.  
  
"What about Chiharu?"  
  
"She's really nice to me, though sometimes she bugs me about boys and clothes and stuff. She gets fussy about things I'm wearing, and say 'Sakura, you're a girl. Only boys wear those things'," she imitated Chiharu's voice.  
  
I saw Chiharu only smiling from her seat.  
  
The sensei thought for a moment, then finally said, "Tell us about Yamazaki."  
  
At this, Sakura grinned. "He uses his mouth more than his brain. He's fun to be with but sometimes he over reacts. I don't get what Chiharu sees in him, she seems to like serious guys and you can never find these qualities in Yamazaki. He's mouth is working overtime."  
  
Yamazaki looked stunned. Very stunned. Eriol was covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but he couldn't hold on for that long. Soon they were both laughing their heads off.  
  
"And Rika and Noako."  
  
"They're really nice. Sometimes they get a little too carried away from shopping. I really like to get along with them like before but just to think about girly stuff makes me puke."  
  
This conversation occupied half of the class time already.  
  
"How about your two new friends?"  
  
"You mean Meilin and the gaki?"  
  
She called me a gaki!!! I'll kill Touya for teaching her those things!!!  
  
"Meilin is unusually quiet compared to what I last saw of her. She was kind of . mean but now I think she graduated from things like that and went on to the next stage like the rest. I feel left out sometimes. I think they forgot that I was a girl too. I missed the days when Tomoyo would give me clothes she designed. I missed the times when Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and I would discuss boys. I miss catching the Clow- . oh, I'm not supposed to tell you, or the gaki would get mad at me. Speaking of Syaoran, he's like a guy from another planet to me now. I don't know him anymore and I don't want to know him. If I would I might fall in love with him again. And I hate him for that." A depressing look clouded over her sleeping face. Here I am staring at her with my hands shaking. I feel like a bitch for hurting her so badly. I could kill myself for making her go through that. I should have known how all this would hurt her. Maybe I shouldn't have come back.  
  
I heard sniffles coming from somewhere. Then I noticed that the girls were crying. They probably all feel guilty, just like I am. I tore my eyes from them, cause I feel like I would join the crying any second now.  
  
"I almost forgot, how about Eriol?"  
  
She smiled a little. "He's okay to me. At least he's not like his cousin who flies away out of our lives like he's never coming back. I makes me sick thinking that he's sitting in the same room as me." Her face clouded. Does she really hate me that bad? "I like Eriol as a friend. Tomoyo's really happy with him, but if he makes a single bad move, I'll kick his ass to Mars."  
  
The sensei stood up and wrote something on the board. 'I think we journeyed into Ms. Kinomoto's mind more than I intended to. I'm writing on the board now because I feel that she's going to wake up any minuet now and I don't want her to know what we've been doing. May I remind you that that is what you'll get from sleeping in my class. What you just saw is called psychic trauma(does that exist?). I suggest everyone should treat her better, maybe because SOMEONE who walked out of her life came back without out a sign. She's very confused and troubled right now and she needs someone to change her. SOMEBODY can change her if HE wants to. I prefer changing her attitude first. That's all for today and you can wake Ms. Kinomoto now, just don't laugh too much.' After the sensei exited the room the class finally burst into laughter that they were containing for so long.  
  
Somebody hurriedly erased the writings on the board when they noticed Sakura finally stirring.  
  
"What's so funny?" she frowned a little as she asked. "What are you laughing at, you dumb dumb?" she demanded to Yamazaki who was rolling on the floor. By the tone of her voice, I could tell she's really pissed off now.  
  
Yamazaki's face was actually turning blue from laughing and steady streams of tears flowed down from his face.  
  
"If you won't tell me what's going on, I'm gonna break your nose," she said tugging Eriol's shirt.  
  
"W-we w-were laughing at the se-sensei, Sakura," he hooted, "Your foot was on the way and she. stumbled."  
  
"Stumbled? You woke me up for this, what a bummer!" The bell rang, signaling lunchtime. "Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving."  
  
"Come on," I stood up to gather my stuff and turned to face her, "I'll treat you out." Sh*t. Did I just say that?!?  
  
Luckily, she didn't pay much attention to that. "Stop it! I know you're hiding something from me." She declared with that you-can't- fool-me look in her eyes.  
  
"Why would you think that Sakura?" Rika asked innocently.  
  
"Why don't you join us shopping this weekend?" Tomoyo invited, liking arms with Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you need a break from those icky boys." Chiharu commented.  
Sakura's POV  
"H-hey. What's happening here? You guys must be drugged up or something." I said pulling my arms out of their grasps.  
  
"Nonsense. It's 'girl things', Sakura. You can't do those things with Eriol and Yamazaki."  
  
"What's wrong with hanging out with the guys?" I defended.  
  
"Nothing," Rika said. "Well, nothing deadly anyway. We just don't want you to mingle with their race."  
  
They dragged me out of the classroom. That's when I noticed that Yamazaki was with us all this time. I didn't even notice him. He's being dreadfully quiet I almost didn't notice him.  
  
"Yamazaki. what's up with being so quiet? You're making my hair stand.. And Eriol" I turned to him, "didn't I tell you to get that smile off your face?" I asked them but they ignored me. They were really freaking me out.  
  
I looked at Syaoran who, for once in his life, wasn't glaring or frowning or. trying to scare little kids with his face or something. He was actually looking.um, what's the word. well, it's somewhere in the middle of worried and upset. When the hell did he start to have feelings?!? Did he buy it somewhere?!?  
  
Yamazaki, keeping his mouth shut. Eriol, smiling double time. Well that's normal, but.Syaoran having and showing emotions. This is freaking me out.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!? I WANT AN EXPLANATION RIGHT THIS NOW." I was about to say more but Meilin cut me off.  
  
"Well. we just want to have quality together. It's been ages since we've seen each other and you have to fill me up with what's going on with your love life." Meilin said very girlishly linking arms with me again. Well, I guess I've made a mistake. I thought she had changed but I guess she's just as bad as Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu and those other girls.  
  
"Let's have a slumber party at my place. I can tape everyone wearing those new kawaii pj's I made." Tomoyo said getting starry eyed again.  
  
"I'll bring all the necessities. Nail polish, make up, cosmetics and everything we need for a relaxing Friday night," Chiharu offered.  
  
"And I'll bring the food. Low cal, of course." Naoko volunteered.  
  
"I'll bring CDs." Rika announced.  
  
I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. Everyone's in their old selves again, like just back when we were in fourth grade. We're as close as we were back then. Except ..  
A/N: Sorry, I know the lay out sucks. Was it worth the wait or not? Tell me everything you think. Errors, spelling, grammar blah blah blah. Have you guyz noticed Syaoran's trying to be nice and all but Sakura still ignores him. Well he really was being a jerk, coming back all those years and stuff. I'm not sure when the next chap would be out but I'll try my best since I'm on vacation. PLEASE check out my other fic ROOMMATES, coz I wouldn't be able to update on this fic unless I get the chapter of that fic out first. If you guys want the next chap out real soon, I suggest you read n' review on Roommates, k? Peace out. 


End file.
